Five Nights on the Stage
by Luddy-TheGrinch
Summary: After a way-too-short summer, it's time for our four main characters to go back to school... But this year, everything will be different. There will be a band battle! But... The competition seems to be really rough... Do you think that Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy will be good enough to stay in the competition?
1. Luddy's Intro

**Five Nights on the Stage**

 **A Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfiction**

 **Written by Luddy – The Grinch (Zalevia Deviantart)**

Hello guys!

So this is just a simple Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction I am writing because... Why not? :3

And um, I have a few precisions to tell you before you start to read it!

 **Character names**

A lot of the characters have their names changed because it doesn't make very "human" and stuff. And yes, the characters are humanized, please remember that :3

Band : **The Broken Puppets**

 **Freddy** : Freddy Fazbear

 **Bonnie** : Bonnie the Bunny

 **Chica** : Chica the Chicken

 **Jack/Foxy** : Foxy the Pirate

Band : **Toy Box**

 **Fredrick** : Toy Freddy

 **Candy** : Toy Bonnie

 **Cherry** : Toy Chica

 **Maxim/Mangle/tHe_** : Foxy the Mangle

 **Other Characters**

 **Franky/Golden** : Golden Freddy

 **Spring/Trap** : Springtrap

 **Jason** : Puppet Master (he isn't really important in the story btw)

 _ **Places**_

There's a few places that are important in the story! I listed them.

~ Pizzeria

~ School

~ Characters' houses

~ The harbor nearby Foxy's house

~ The parc

~ The library

~ The student café

And etc. xD

 **Please note that even if you beg me to update, I will not update faster. I have a life too you know. Thank you and I hope you'll enjoy Five Nights on the Stage! :D**

 **The show will go on!~**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 : Wake me up when September ends…**_

It was already the end of the summer holidays. Freddy sighed ; what a wonderful time he had with his friends, nearby the pool, or just in the garage playing some band music, but… It was over. It was time to go back to school.

The dark brown haired teenager opened his shiny blue eyes, and looked at his alarm clock, which yelled at him to wake up. It didn't take much time for him to make it shut the hell up!

Freddy finally sat in his bed, running a hand through his mussed hair, and looked around his…messy bedroom. Yeah, it was time to clean it up a little bit too… He stood up on his feet, but he knew that 6 AM was too early for him!

He went to the bathroom to carefully style his straight dark brown hair, brush his teeth and dress up. A simple dark jeans, with a dark red t-shirt, but he added a simple light brown sweater, because he liked this one.

He didn't want to dress up, this day… He was kind of lazy.

Then, Freddy went downstairs and saw his mother in the kitchen, packing his lunch for him. The teenager smiled and hugged his mother.

« You're the best, mom! »

« I just want my lil' munchkin to have the best first day to school! » she said, kissing her son's cheek.

Freddy chuckled.

« Mom… I'm 16 now, I'm not a little boy anymore! » he replied, amused.

« You're still my son! »

He smiled to his mother. They always had a really good complicity, and the brown haired boy never had a huge fight with his mama. The only thing he didn't like about his family was the absence of his father… Working all night, sleeping all day. Freddy's father wasn't really present for his son, but… It was understood, he guessed…

Freddy kissed his mother on the cheek and thanked her for making his lunch, grabbed his heavy backpack, then left for school.

« Be well! » he said to his mother, before closing the door.

He started to walk to school. It was 6:31 AM, which was a record! He finally reached the park, close to a marina, where his best friend, nicknamed Foxy, was used to live. Foxy's real name was Jack, but his yellow sharp eyes made him look like a fox, so Freddy gave him this nickname.

Jack's father was part of the marine, so he sometimes used to help him. Counter to Freddy, he loved being on a boat, and he knew really well how to drive them! The teenager knew that his best friend could be a good marine… But he also really needed to go to school!

Jack finally went out of the small house. He used to live alone with his father, so the house was small and had only two floors, and a few rooms.

When Freddy saw his friend, he waved at him. A smile appeared on Foxy's face, and he waved back.

« Good morning, Fazbear! » he said, yawning.

« Haven't I told you to just call me Freddy? »

Foxy shrugged and started to walk besides of his best friend. They both were tired and weren't motivated to go to school, and Freddy's backpack was kind of heavy, without counting the books he carried in his hands. Foxy just brought what was necessary for this day… He was some kind of a lazy student.

After walking a little while, they finally reached the school. They got everything : Their student card with their worst-shot picture on it, their locker number, their class locations, their group number and their classes schedules.

« Which group are you in? » asked Foxy.

« Mmm… 42. I'm in the music and drama program! » he said, happily. « And you? »

« 44! With the sporty ones. I guess I'm gonna feel better there than with the drama class… No offense to you, Fred', but I thought it was a really boring, endless year. »

« You have your opinion! » Freddy chuckled.

They both went to their locker, but once they got downstairs, something fast just bumped into the two boys…

It was their friend, Chica, a blond young girl of 13 years old. She was wearing a yellow shirt, with a denim skirt, and black shoes, her hair tied into a nice and short ponytail. Once Chica bumped into her friends, she hugged them both at the same time.

« Freddy! Foxy! I missed you! One week without you is too much! »

Jack blushed a little bit. Freddy smiled and patted Chica's blondie head.

« I missed you too, Chica! But now we'll be together everyday! » Freddy said, happily.

The girl smiled back and showed her schedule to Freddy.

« Look! I was accepted into the music and drama program too! » she said, proud of herself.

« This is amazing! » Foxy said. « Congrats! »

Then, they talked together until they reached their lockers, and saw another of their friends there. It was a really tall and skinny guy, but he looked like he had sinewy arms, and god, this guy was damn strong. He pushed a strand of his purple hair away from his face and smiled at the trio.

« Hey guys! »

« Yo, Bonnie! »

He was putting his books in his locker. The friends' lockers were close to eachother, which was really practical for them, so they can meet eachother at least one time per day. Freddy smiled to Bonnie.

« Failed your year again? »

« Don't play with this, Fred'… Y'know I have my reasons. » he said, looking away.

Freddy sighed.

« I sure know that… But I hope you'll do efforts this year. »

« I will! »

Then, he shutted his locker and locked it. Chica went closer to Bonnie and hugged him tightly.

« Hello, Princess! »

« Aww, I like it so much when you call me like that! » she squealed, feeling honored.

Bonnie chuckled and softly ruffled Chica's blond hair. She giggled back, like an answer. Then, the bell rang, they all waved at eachother, and went in their different classes.

Bonnie took his schedule. Day one… First class? French class. Amazing! He had so much difficulty to speak in French, it was even harder than maths, to him… Plus, he always had the most awful classmates! He felt like he was the only one who was mature and calm… Well, he was 17, and generally, his classmates were around 14/15 years old, but age wasn't an excuse. People got dummer and dummer…

He sat at a place, in the back of the class, he didn't want to be seen. He putted his French grammar books on his desk, and grab the lecture one, then started to read, trying to understand something. But when the bell rang again, the teacher started to speak… In english.

« Hello, students. My name is Madame Beaupré, and I'm your French teacher this year. Just before we start, I'd like to introduce a new student! It's his first year in this school. »

She told the new student to come in the class. Bonnie rose his eyes on him… A short, skinny blue haired boy, with a really androgyne face and short hair. He had emerald green eyes, rosy cheeks and little freckles on his nose. He timidly waved at the class.

« Hi, my name is Candy. »

« Hello, Candy! » everyone answered.

« Okay, Candy, welcome! You can take a place besides Mr…. Bonnie. Welcome back, Bonnie, glad to have you in my class for the third time. » said Madame Beaupré, on an ironic way. « Okay, class! Prenez votre agenda à la page 3, nous ferons une lecture des règlements de l'école et ferons la traduction en français. »

A heavy sigh was heard in the class. Candy sat besides of Bonnie and got his agenda out of his solid blue and red small backpack. He quickly looked at Bonnie, mumbling a quiet and shy « Hello », then opened his agenda at page 3, just like the teacher asked.

…Bonnie didn't understand that. AT ALL.

Well… Maybe this Candy could help him with his French? Good to ask.

He didn't listen for all the class long. When the bell rang, he went to Candy.

« Hey, um… Candy, right? »

« Yes? » he answered, with a nice smile.

« Um… You're good in French, right? »

Candy smiled brighter, showing two bucked front teeth. Bonnie giggled.

« Yes, I consider I am really good with languages. »

« It's weird to ask, but… um… Can you help me with French classes? »

He nodded.

« Sure! It's a pleasure. » he said. « What's your name, already? »

« Bonnie. »

« Well, nice to meet you, Bonnie! »

They both shook eachother's hand. But then, a white haired guy, with pink strands in them, juste came behind Candy and patted his shoulder.

« Hey! You're coming, Candy? » he said, with his female-sounding voice.

« Oh, hey there Mangle! Sorry, my classmate was asking me something… »

« Hi. » Bonnie waved.

The named ''Mangle'' smiled and waved back. Under a long and large strand of hair, Bonnie could see that this strange boy has eyes that have two colors… One blue eye, one yellow eye. Pretty uncommon!

« Hey, Bonnie, why don't you come to eat at our table with our friends? That would be great! » Candy said, cheerfully.

« I'm sorry, I'm already eating with my friends… I promised. Maybe tomorrow, or another day of the week? »

« Good! See ya! »

« Bye! »

Then, Candy left, talking with his feminine-looking friend. Gosh, were they all new at the same time? And this Candy had some friends?

Bonnie shrugged for himself and started walking downstairs to go and see his friends.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 :** _ **Welcome to the Greatest Show Unearthed!**_

Lunchtime. Finally! Bonnie was sitting at the table with Foxy and Chica. They were waiting for Freddy, who finally arrived from the Art and Music pannel.

« Guys! Look at what they talked about in drama class, today! »

The group turned their head on Freddy, holding a sign in his hands, smiling happily. He sat besides of Bonnie and putted the sign on the table. Bonnie's eyes started to shine.

« A-… A ROCK BAND CONTEST? »

Chica put her fork in her plate and took the sign, with a smile drawing on her face. She was so happy to know that maybe the band they created could throw a performance on a REAL stage, in front of a REAL public. They all seemed to be excited, but Freddy, which was the leader of the group, precised some things.

« There will be a few rounds, the competition will start just after Christmas holidays! Every band need to count maximum four members, need to have a band name and at least one original song that represents us. Bonnie, do you think you would be able to compose something? »

The purple haired boy winked at his friend.

« Don't worry, I can do it, and it will be aaaaamazingly perfect!~ » he sang, cheerfully.

« I'll help you for the piano parts… » Chica said, shyly.

He smiled at the girl, which smiled back. Freddy knew this song would be great, he had a good feeling on that!

Foxy took a bite of his fish sandwich, swallowed it and looked at the trio.

« So that means OUR band, The Broken Puppets, will be on stage in a few months? That's nice, but I hope I'll have time to do it, with all those exams and stuff… »

« Don't worry, Foxy, the schedule is cool, we have all our time to do our school job! » Freddy answered, smiling.

Bonnie chuckled.

« Since when do you worry about school, eh? »

« Shut up, Bon! » Foxy growled, angrily.

They all laughed and finished their lunch, talking about the band contest. Freddy decided to go and enroll The Broken Puppets, tomorrow in afternoon, after his drama class.

Once the lunchtime was over, the brown haired boy went back to his class… Biology class. The subject that made him get sick! Freddy had bloodphobia, just a little drop of blood could make him throw up, so he wasn't comfortable with this class…

But the principal saved him! The nice-looking chubby bald man gently tapped Freddy's shoulder and smiled to him.

« Hello, Mister Fazbear! I'd like to ask you, there's a few new students in school this year, and I wanted to know if you would be interested to give them a tour. Just to make them well-off around, you know? »

« Now? » Freddy asked.

'Perfect timing!' he thought, relieved.

« Yes, now, during the 3rd period. »

Freddy nodded.

« Great! So, they are three, and I just want you to show them where are the rooms, and everything. Once you're done, be sure they're back to their classes. See you! »

Then, three students he didn't know just popped out. A cute looking, golden haired girl, with blue eyes, pinky cheeks and a nice smile. She was wearing a really natural-looking make up ; a little bit of blush, eyeshadow, mascara, eye-liner and lip gloss. This girl reminded Chica, to Freddy… She just looked so similar to her!

And a blue-haired boy, you reader already met ; It was Candy, with his rosy freckled cheeks.

But… Someone just looked at Freddy with a look he didn't like. Two blue eyes, starring at him like he done something awfully stupid. It was a guy of 14, or 15 years old, with mid-long brown, ginger-reflected hair, a little bit chubby, but not much. He was really tall for his age, a little bit taller than Freddy, and he looked really… Arrogant. Just with his expression. But our main character didn't judge him for now, and just smiled to the three new students.

« Um… Well, hello! And welcome! » he said, nicely, before nervously cleaning his throat.

« Hi! » answered the boy with green eyes.

« Just before we start, can I know your names? So we will know eachother! I'm Freddy Fazbear, group 42. And you? » he said, cheerfully.

« My name is Candy! I'm from the group 32, in the music and drama program! »

« Group 32, huh? Oh! One of my friends is in this class! But heh, nice to meet you, Candy! »

He shook Freddy's hand. The girl smiled to him, showing bright white teeth.

« And I'm Cherry, group 37, language program. I came from the same school than Candy! I love travelling, and I speak four languages ; English, French, Espanol and Italian! »

He waited for the tall guy to present himself, but he didn't move.

« …well, nice to meet you two! »

« …Nah, it's not! » said the brown/ginger-haired boy.

Freddy felt guilty for a moment, and rose an eyebrow. Well… This guy WAS arrogant…

« Uh… Pardon me? »

« The name's Fredrick. No Freddy, no Fred, no Freddo… My name is Fredrick. And don't you dare touch my hand. »

Candy rolled his eyes and sighed, then Fredrick turned around and gave him a death stare, which made him look kind of scary. The blue haired boy shutted his mouth and looked away, a little bit intimidated by this agressive, contemptuous face… To be honnest, he felt judged. And Cherry didn't want to be part of this circus, so Freddy giggled, nervously.

« What the bloody hell are you thinking? Like, what, you SIGHED? How dare you sigh when I'M talking?! »

« Um… D-Don't take it like that, I-I… »

« No, shut the fuck up, I don't want to hear complaining. »

Candy shut his mouth, feeling hurt, and nobody wanted to say something more. That Fredrick character seemed to be very particular, and Freddy hoped only one thing : BEING IN A DIFFERENT CLASS.

After the visit, Candy went to the student café. It was a really nice place, similar to a coffee shop, where people could bring their computers or read a book. It was a quiet place, but some people liked to chat down there. The blue haired boy looked at the place, seeking for someone, then he saw him, sitting on a strange way, like all his body was supported by his foot and knee. He slipped his long strand of white and pink hair behind his ear and continued to tap on his keyboard. He was damn fast, just like he knew all those HTML codes by heart! Candy smiled ; his friend didn't noticed him, so he went sit besides of him, on a normal way.

« Hey, Mangle! »

Mangle jumpscared, then smiled at Candy. He took his glasses and put them on his face.

« Oh, hello, Candy. I'm sorry, I don't really pay attention to what's going on around me when I work! » he said, chuckling.

« It's okay, don't worry. You should wear your glasses even when you're working, tho. »

Even if Candy said that, Mangle already took off his glasses and continued working on a computer program. The boy with green eyes didn't understand what his friend was doing, all these codes and stuff were making him dizzy! So he just sat, and looked around.

« So, how is your first day? » Mangle asked, saving his computer program.

« Oh, uh… Not bad! »

The white haired boy rose an eyebrow.

« Are you sure? »

« Yeah, yeah, I am! It's better than my old school. I'm just a little bit lost, but a dude showed me around. It was cool, and this guy was super nice to me! »

Mangle smiled.

« I'm glad to know it. »

Then, he shut his computer and stood up, ready to leave, Candy by his side.

« Hey, are you free tonight? » he dared to ask.

The androgyne boy shooked his head, making his fringe slides and covers his left eye.

« I'm sorry, I have work for tonight. »

« You always have work! » Candy whined.

Mangle bit his thumb, nervously, and tried to look away.

« What? You don't want to come over my place? Mangle, we know eachother for, like, three years… We Skyped almost everyday, and now that we're in the same school, it seems like you don't really care about me… »

« Candy, it's not that I don't want to hang out with you. »

The blue haired boy starred at his friend, waiting for an answer, patiently.

« …it's just that I don't feel comfortable out of my home… » he tried to lie.

« Then, can I come over your house? »

Mangle suddently shook his head.

« Absolutely not!...um, I mean… Well… Maybe we could hang out tomorrow, I just need to ask my father… »

His friend smiled.

« Okay, cool! Well, uh… I've gotta go, I have my music class. See ya! » he said, before leaving.

Mangly sighed ; That was a close one…

xxx

The bell rang, every student went to their locker and took their stuff, to leave the school… Once Freddy was done, he went outside, waiting for his brother and leave for the house. Once he saw the blond haired boy, he waved at him and join him. Freddy was a bit taller than his brother, about a few centimeters, and he was more…cheerful. And alive. Franky was quiet, silent and shy… He rarely spoke.

But when he saw his brother, Freddy remarked something… Strange.

« Hi Goldy! …Oh my god! » he squealed. « What happened? »

Franky, nicknamed Goldy or Golden because of his golden blond hair, had an ecchymosis on his cheek. He shook his head and pushed away Freddy's hand.

« Nothing. » he mumbled.

Freddy bit his lip, worried. His younger brother was naturally silent, but this night, he was TOO quiet. The older brother knew that something happened, but Franky didn't want to talk about it… He didn't really like to talk, in general.

« …Are you sure you'll be alright? I'm there if you want to talk about it, huh, Golden… Um… I'm your brother, you don't have to be shy with me! »

Franky glared his sibling with a death stare, his dark eyes were about to shoot fire.

« I said nothing happened. »

« Hum… Okay… »

It was so quiet between these two, and Freddy was feeling bad. Once they got home, it was kind of lively ; their father was absent, as usual, but their mother was talking with her friend on the telephone. It seemed like she was on a really good mood, she was laughing and talking cheerfully. The radio was playing, and she was cooking something to feed her two beloved sons, and Freddy thought it was smelling really, really good!

Once Franky passed the door, he removed his black tennis shoes and went directly upstairs, in his bedroom, which was right besides Freddy's one, and shut the door without saying any word. His mother looked up, then looked at Freddy, and hung off the phone.

« …Is there something wrong with Franky? » she said, worried.

Freddy shrugged, looked up at his brother's door, then sighed heavily, and sat at the table.

« He never wants to tell me what's going on… » he growled.

« Well, you know your brother. He is really discrete! »

The teenager looked at his mother.

« Mama, I don't know much about him… And he's my sibling! »

« Well, maybe if you try to talk?... well… You both should make efforts. »

Freddy sighed. Efforts, efforts… He made so much efforts to try to understand his dear sibling. Now, it was Franky's turn to make some…


	4. Chapter 3

**Luddy's Note :**

 **Hey peeps!**

 **I know this chapter is a little bit lame and short but it's just a little résumé about my main characters' life, to make you feel comfortable with the universe I'm working on. I'm really sorry if this chapter is long and boring, but the story will start at Chapter 4/5. Don't skip any chapter by the way, you might not be able to understand the story! D8**

 **Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy by the way!~ Thanks for reviewing and following this fic, I appreciate to know this one is liked by a few of you! ^^**

 **Chapter 3 :** _ **You can be the peanut butter to my jelly…**_

It was Friday morning. Chica was walking to the school, her backpack tied on her shoulders, on the rythme of the loud music she was listening in her headphones. That day, she was wearing her really sweet white and pink summer dress ; the heat rose up on the first September days, so she decided to dress lightly to not become sweaty!

Her multiple keychains were chiming together, and her steps followed the beat of the guitar playing. Her family's farm was a few kilometers far from her school, which was an advantage, because she didn't have to take the bus with all those sporty dummies. Chica never really liked the boys of her age ; They were immature, stupid, an they were acting like if they were gods, even if they were just total zeros. The only guy that got her whole attention was… Bonnie.

She always had a crush on him, since the day they met… She just didn't realize it.

Bonnie was a polite, caring and kind, even if sometimes he was acting rude. He never said anything that made Chica feel hurt, and never been rude with her. He always acted like a gentleman, and THAT was the thing that made her fell for him.

Talking about the wolf, someone softly patted her shoulder. She blenched and took off her headphones.

« AH!...Gosh! Bonnie, you scared me! » she squealed.

« I'm sorry, Princess, I called you at least three times, you didn't respond… So I ran to you! »

Everytime he was calling her ''Princess'', Chica's heart started to melt. She felt like this nickname was her special nickname, and sometimes, she thought about calling him back ''My Prince'', but… She was too shy to do it.

Once she heard his apologizes, she smiled and disposed her iPod in her jean backpack.

« It's okay, don't worry about that! How are you today? »

Bonnie took his blue rubber band and tied his long purple hair in a low ponytail before answering to his friend.

« Mh, I'm fine, as always, you know! » he chuckled.

Chica giggled back and looked at her crush, with shiny eyes. Bonnie was very much taller than her, and stronger, when he was by her side, she always felt protected. But when she looked at him, something just got her attention…

« Bonnie… um… Wait, you have a…um… rebel strand of hair… »

« Huh? Oh! Can you replace it? I'm not good at this, that's why I tie my hair, y'know… »

He leant a little bit to face Chica, so she could replace that ''rebel strand'' without any problem. She took the fine and soft hair without any problem, and replaced it correctly. She smiled to Bonnie.

« There you go! You know, I'm surprised! You take care of your hair, I know a guy with long hair and they're always dirty! »

Bonnie chuckled.

« Well, I don't like my hair being dirty… It's disgusting, for me and for the others, you agree? »

« I do! » she laughed.

Then, they walked together until they reached the school.

That morning, Foxy went to take breakfeast at Freddy's. Franky already left the house, saying he wanted to go at the library, so he went out.

On the Friday mornings, Foxy always came to eat breakfeast at the Fazbear's. It was some kind of a tradition… That they kept through the years. Freddy made some pancakes, which were really appreciated by Jack, who ate them cheerfully.

« Hummm! Your pancakes are the best, Fred'! I could eat these everyday! » he said, putting a huge morsel in his mouth.

« Hey, hey, you should slow down on these, Foxy. You'll gain a few pounds~! »

The red haired boy smiled and rolled his eyes.

« I can eat anything and I'll never get fatter! Gimmeh the chocolate, please! »

Freddy looked at his belly, who was a little chubbier than his friends, and glared at Foxy, without giving him what he wanted.

« You little-…! You're so lucky! I just look at a chocolate cake and I gain fifty pounds! » Freddy whined, looking at his reduced portion of chocolate and banana pancakes.

« Well, Fazbear, that's for your own good. You're a gluton! »

Freddy grimaced at Foxy and ate his whole pancake in one bite. Once he swallowed, he packed his bag and jumped into his shoes, ready to leave for school.

« C'mon, Foxy, we'll be late! »

« Yeah, yeah, I'm coming… »

The two teenagers got out of Freddy's house and walked to school. It wasn't much far, but it was a good walk. Freddy and his best talked about nothing and everything, then they saw Bonnie and Chica across the street.

« Bon'! Chica! »

They stopped talking and looked at them, then Foxy waved at them and told them to join. The two friends came to join the duo that was waiting for them on the other side of the street.

« Good morning, guys! » Chica said, cheerfully.

They got into the school, talking to eachother.

« Hey guys! Wanna go out and eat a slice of pizza tonight? » Freddy proposed.

« Sure! I'm free tonight! » Chica sang.

Bonnie simply nodded, smiling, mumbling a quiet ''sure'', and Foxy did the same. Freddy smiled ; it's been a long time he didn't hang out with his three favorite people in the world…

xxx

Mangle was at the school's computer lab, but this time, instead of doing codes and download some weird stuff, he was just freely drawing on his tablet. It was just a passtime he liked to spend time on, sometimes.

But then, Foxy just came into the computer lab to print a school begining English project. It was a presentation in front of the class, starring what he did on his summer ; not something very cheesy. Him and Mangle were alone in the lab, but Foxy haven't noticed the white and pink haired boy… For now. Until he coughed, which made Jack jump in suprise and spread all the sheets on the floor.

« Oh! My god I'm sorry! » Mangle apologized, jumping on the sheets to put them back to their place.

« It's okay… You don't have to be sorry. »

Mangle bit his thumb, nervously, while he was facing to the tall red haired guy. He felt shy for a moment.

« Um… The name's Jack, but my friends like to call me Foxy, for some obscure reason, heh! »

« Um… My name is Maxim… » Mangle mumbled.

Foxy smiled to him and tent his hand to his interlocutor. The white haired boy shyly shook it, with a little blush covering his cheeks.

« What are you doing here all alone, lad? » Foxy dared to ask.

« Just relaxing. »

« Where are your friends? »

« Downstairs, at the cafeteria. I don't like being there, there's so much loud sounds… »

Jack chuckled. He thought that guy was weird, on a nice way. The way he was standing, his appearance, his eyes and that cute way to shyly bite his thumb were some stuff that made him look like a kind guy. He smiled to the younger guy.

« I understand that! Well… huh… It was nice to meet you. I hope we'll have a chance to talk together again, Maxim. See you next time! »

« Bye. »

Foxy left. Mangle felt strange… It was weird to him to hear somebody else than the teachers call him Maxim… Everyone called him Mangle, just like if Maxim wasn't his name. The young white haired boy just shut his computer and walked to his class ; the bell was about to ring, and he didn't want to be late again…

xxx

Candy and Cherry were walking together on the main floor of the school. They were chatting about their classes and everything, well, just like usual ; chatting about nothing and everything, just like childhood best friends do.

« So, what do you have today, Candy? »

« Um… French class, math class, history class and drama class. Such a bore! » he said, grimacing. « And I need to present my composition on the stage… Ew! I'm not even ready… »

Cherry giggled on a nervous way and opened her locker to take her Spanish books out of it, without answering to Candy's complaining. She shut it and then reached the stairs.

« I need to go. Good luck with your presentation, darling! » she said, waving at her best friend.

Candy waved back without saying something more and sighed for himself ; French class again. He was trilingual, speaking English, Japanese and French without any problem because of his parents (Japanese dad and French mom), so all his language classes were a bore… At least, it wasn't a problem for him to study, and he had good grades without even checking at his books.

But his only motivation to go to his French class was someone.

That cute guy right besides of him, who asked him some help with the subject. He looked so mysterious, he was tall and had a really beautiful, fine face. Candy couldn't say he had a crush on that one boy, but he could say that one guy got his curiosity.

He smiled while thinking about that and climbed the stairs, ready for his class.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 :** _ **I'm gonna show you, it's gonna hurt you.**_

Franky never liked school. There was so many people he didn't know, so many work to be done… To make it short : Franky never really knew what he liked and what he disliked.

Last night, he went to bed at 3AM, just like usual. Franky was always tired, because of the insomnia and the depression he was living, everything was cutting his sleepiness. When it was time to go to sleep, his thoughts were popping in his mind, slowly driving him crazy, and no matter how many times he rolled in his bed, he felt asleep late, and woke up early.

He felt tired… But wasn't in mind to sleep.

That morning, he was more tired than usual, and his body felt heavy. The ecchymosis he got on the cheek during the last gym class was hurting him, and was pretty swollen. He wasn't paying attention to everything going on around him, his sunken dark blue eyes were starring absolutely nothing.

He went to his locker to take his books, but then, he ran into someone taller… And heavier than him. Franky rose his eyes on him and felt… Small. REALLY small.

« Hey! Watch your steps you little bastard! » the voice shouted, angrily.

Franky mumbled a shy ''sorry'', but it seems like it did nothing, because the tall guy grabbed him.

« Look at me when I'm talking! Oh, aren't you that little smartass that ran into me yesterday in gym class?! You didn't get enough or what, I need to hit you again to make you understand?! »

The blond haired boy shut his eyes and bit his lower lip, ready to get hurt, but a really strong voice broke the silence.

« Let him go, James! He hasn't done anything. »

Franky opened one eye and saw… Another dude, very much taller than him. He looked really strong, and it seemed like he got out of multiple fights with all those scars on his arms, and even one on his left cheek and even one striping his left eyebrow. And this one was a long one… His cold, empty yellow eyes were starring at the dude, who gently put Franky back on the ground.

« I was just playing with him, Trap. Calm yourself, for once! »

Then, the one who was called James left the locker room. Franky swallowed his own saliva and sighed ; that was a close one. The other tall guy leant to his height.

« You're okay, small head? » he kindly asked.

The blond haired boy nervously nodded ; he was scared of the guy that ''saved'' him. He was so imposant and looked so rude… Enough to make Franky shake a little bit.

« My name is Spring, but you can call me Trap… Everyone does. Don't worry about these guys, they just like to creep out the new students on a bad way… »

« I'm not new. » Franky cutted.

Trap rose an eyebrow ; he never saw the younger Fazbear before.

« Oh… Well, maybe I just don't know you. »

« Many people don't know me. »

The tall teenager sighed.

« What's your name, by the way? And what are you doing here?! This is the sport class' lockers… » he asked, curious.

« Franky… » mumbled the shy guy. « …my locker is here too. They ran out of space so they put me here. »

« I see… Anyways, really nice to meet you, Franky. Your face seems very similar to me, don't you have a sibling or… something like that? »

Trap straint his hand to Golden, who shyly hold the larger hand and politely shook it. What a strenght, by the way…

« I have a big brother. »

« Lemme guess! …Freddy Fazbear. »

Franky nodded.

« HA! I knew it! You just look so much like eachother. This is crazy! Y'see, everyone knows your brother. He's one of the coolest kids around the school, y'know, always nice to everyone, stuff like that. He's a cool guy, his friends are lucky! »

The golden blond haired boy shiggered and unlocked his locker while Spring was talking and took his sketch book for his art class, and a few more books. Since Franky, on the opposite of Freddy, never liked music, he used to like litterature, writing and drawing. He never considerated himself good at this, but he liked to do it during his free time… Without showing it to someone, of course.

« I heard your brother was part of a music band. That's true? And did you join it? » Trap asked.

Golden sighed ; all those questions were annoying him. No one ever has been interested to him and what he's doing, so he felt some kind of strange about that. It was cool to know someone wanted to chat with him, but Franky felt on his guards too… Who knows, maybe that Trap character could be a pure asshole?

« Yes… But I didn't join it. I hate music. »

« Oh… Too bad! …Your brother sings pretty well by the way. »

Franky started to be tired about talking and listening to someone talking to him. So he brutally shut his locker to make Trap's mouth do the same, and looked at him straight in the eyes.

« I'm sorry, I'm not on a chatty mood. Thanks for everything. »

Before he left, the tall guy had some time to tell him a few words :

« Oh… Well, um, fine… I'm sorry. See you another time, so… »

He looked at Franky leaving the lockers' room, with a little shy grin on his face. Trap always liked people that were the opposite of him, and since his anger issues made him loose all his friends… It was time to turn the page and try to meet new people and make some friends. And that golden haired boy seemed to be really nice… So Spring wanted to try.

xxx

It was the last class before the students can leave for their home. For Bonnie and Candy, it was the music/drama class, both were combined. Candy was nervous ; it wasn't the first time he showed one of his compositions in front of a public, but since he had some bad memories about his old school, he felt a weird pain in his stomach, removing him all his confidence.

Bonnie was curious about that ; another guitarist in his class? What a great thing! That would be awesome for future projects and duo stuff, if he knew how to compose, well, he sure was a good guitar player.

The lights shut and the spots lit. Candy was standing on the stage, holding his guitar ; he was nervous, and people could feel it. He plugged his red electric guitar to an amp and tested it. Then, he softly scratched it and started to play a melody.

An unknown melody…

An original composition.

Bonnie closed his eyes and listened to the nice guitar-playing music… That instrument was the flame of his passion, the only thing that cheered him up in the hardest parts of life. And that Candy character was an amazing guitar player!

The more he played, the more comfortable he looked. Other students seemed to enjoy the nice melody too, and that cheered up Candy, who started to enjoy playing in front of this public. The teachers were smiling, taking notes about this performance, they seemed delighted.

Once he was done, everyone stood up to applause his talent, teachers included. Then, just like the end of every single performance presented in front of the class, it was time to tell the comments.

No one dared to raise their hand, but then, Bonnie just did it.

« Well… Wow. » he just said. « I'm honnestly speechless! I'm playing the guitar for a few years and I'm hard to impress, but Candy… You just did! This composition was amazing, and you have a wonderful talent. Congrats, dude! »

Then he sat. The teachers smiled. The music teacher, an Italian bald man named Mr. Larin, was smiling brighter and brighter. Candy was on the stage, his cheeks blushing even more than usual, nervously waiting for the big comments from the severe man.

« …Bravo! I would even say : BRAVISSIMO! » he said, with his nice-sounding Italian accent. « That performance was simply delizioso! You have a talent we need to capitalize on a show! You NEED to join a crew or something, I can't leave you just do nothing! But… Try to work on your nervosity, bambini! You were shaking sometimes. »

Candy giggled nervously, feeling honoured, and went down the stage, proud of his grade. The teacher gave him a super grade : a wonderful A! He could get out with reason to have a lot of fierce….

xxx

The last class for Chica was gym class. Her group was mixed with another group, and they were two years older than her. In her class, she was to shy to go talk to other girls, so she was alone and didn't know a lot of people… On the opposite of Fredrick, who was super popular with girls. He wasn't the sporty type, but hell, he knew how to talk with gals! Surrounded by two chicks, he was chatting with them in the gym, when the girls started to scream.

« A spider! Ewww! » they yelled.

Fredrick mocked and took of his shoe, with a grin on his face.

« It's okay, girls, your hero is here. » he said.

Put when he was about to smash the poor little thing, a little squealing has been heard, and Chica ran to them, covering the spider with the palm of her hand.

« No! Please, don't kill it! It hasn't done anything! »

Fredrick rose an eyebrow and looked at Chica on a strange way. The girls behind him were laughing and looking at her like if she was the most disgusting thing on the Earth. The ginger-brown haired boy cleared his throat and looked at Chica straight in the eyes.

« It's a spider! It infests our houses with its horrible nests and eggs! They ruin our habitats and you will let them live?! »

Chica didn't move.

« I'm sorry, but actually, spiders are good for nature. They eat the small indesirable bugs and mosquitos! Imagine how many times we would be stung if spiders wouldn't be there to eat those… And they don't ruin our habitats, they're here because us, humans, destroyed THEIR habitats many years ago… This spider hasn't done anything, it worths to live. »

Chica moved a little bit her hand while Fredrick seemed pretty disgusted. She put her fingertips in front of the innocent little bug to make it climb on her hand.

« Come here, little one, don't be scared! »

Once it got on her hands, she went to the corner of the gym, pushed the door and gently impelled the little spider outside, in its natural habitat. The blond girl smiled to herself and went back to Fredrick.

« See? Nobody got hurt, and this spider will not bother you and your friends anymore! » Chica sang, on a cheery way.

« Pfft! Freak… » Fredrick growled.

Chica smiled tenderly to the young 15 years-old guy. She felt like he could be a nice guy, if he forces himself to be.

« Well, my name is Chica! I'm in the group 22, it's cool to have our classes mixed with others, don'tcha think? We can meet plenty other people! What's your name? » she said, politely introducing herself to the ginger-brown haired teenager.

He rolled his eyes and arrogantly chuckled.

« Well, I prefer to be surrounded by a few people than be surrounded by younger psycho freaks… But if you soooo want to know, my name is Fredrick. »

The blond haired girl's eyes started to shine on a happy way. She smiled and tend her hand to give the opportunity to Fredrick to shake it.

« Oh! It's really nice to meet you, Fredrick! One of my best friends has this name too! Well… His name is Freddy, but it's pretty much similar… The world is small! »

He looked at Chica's hand just like if it was the grossiest thing he ever saw in his life. Fredrick sighed on a heavy way and looked at his girl pals.

« Well, I'm not gonna shake a hand that touched a bacteria-infested specimen, and I guess you're part of the Fazfreak crew, so we're not going to be friends. Now, be kind, sweetiepie, and leave us alone! »

« … »

Chica looked at them going away, mocking and laughing at her, then she rolled her eyes and got out of the gym. She was about to weep, but she fought against it, telling herself she would look like a big crybaby in front of Fredrick and his chicks.

But… The blond girl has a really sensitive side, even if she could be violent and enraged sometimes. But his words were just… rude. And she didn't want to get back in class for today…

 **[!Luddy's Note!]**

 **HA! Told ya Fredrick was the bitch in this story.**

 **But well this is just the begining! Be ready for the next chapter, guys, I'll make it as long as I can and describe pretty much everything to make you understand really well. Maybe it will take a little bit more time than usual, because I have my final exams and I need to study to have a great summer without stressing and thinking about school (and to have time to write this fanfic and post two times per week! 8DDD). …yeah I really suck at school. =u=**

 **This is why June is the worst month. :3**

 **Until it's June 20th.**

 **Yeah. Holidays. /o/**

 **Thanks for reading, and now, the story will really start! The show can go on, we're ready! ;)**


	6. Luddy's Note

**[!Luddy's Note!]**

 **Hey guys, yes, yes, I'm alive!**

 **Told you I was in the exam rush, huh? Well, it's stressing me out, lucky me I have my Nestea (yeah new addiction lol) to keep me up and everything. I love tea. /o/**

 **Well, some of you noted me on DeviantArt (lol actually there's more people on DA than Fanfiction who follows this fic) because they don't understand how the school system in FNOS works, and what are the character ages.**

 **Well… That's my fault ! :laughter:**

 **I'm from Quebec, Canada and the school system in our province is pretty different than every other school system in the world.**

 **Here you go :**

 **Elementary school (5-6 y/o to 11-12 y/o)**

 **Highschool (12/13 y/o to 16/17 y/o)**

 **Cejep (17 y/o, until you finished your studies.)**

 **University (19 y/o +)**

 **So the story happens in Highschool. How the classes work? Well… There's 5 levels and in each level there's 6/7 groups. Each group represents a class of minimum 20 students and maximum 30 students, and focus on a particular program. Here we go :**

 **Level One (Year 1 in the school)**

 **Group 11**

 **Group 12**

 **Group 13**

 **Group 14**

 **Group 15**

 **Group 16**

 **Group 17**

 **Level Two (Year 2 in the school)**

 **Group 21**

 **Group 22 - Chica's class**

 **Group 23**

 **Group 24**

 **Group 25**

 **Group 26**

 **Group 27**

 **Level Three (Year 3 in the school)**

 **Group 31**

 **Group 32 - Candy and Bonnie's class.**

 **Group 33 - Mangle's class.**

 **Group 34 - Fredrick's class.**

 **Group 35 - Franky's class.**

 **Group 36**

 **Group 37**

 **Level Four (Year 4 in the school)**

 **Group 41**

 **Group 42 - Freddy's class.**

 **Group 43**

 **Group 44 - Foxy's class.**

 **Group 45**

 **Group 46 - Cherry's class.**

 **Group 47**

 **Level Five (Year 5 in the school)**

 **Group 51**

 **Group 52**

 **Group 53**

 **Group 54 - Spring's class.**

 **Group 55**

 **Group 56**

 **Group 57**

 **Okay so this is for how the classes work (and I showed you who is in which class x3), and now for the programs!**

 **Group 11, 21, 31, 41, 51 : Humanity Program**

 **Group 12, 22, 32, 42, 52 : Drama & Music Program**

 **Group 13, 23, 33, 43, 53 : Informatic Program**

 **Group 14, 24, 34, 44, 54 : Sports Program**

 **Group 15, 25, 35, 45, 55 : Art Program**

 **Group 16, 26, 36, 46, 56 : Languages Program**

 **Group 17, 27, 37, 47, 57 : International Studies (that means sup. classes, sup. work, etc, but a higher-graded diploma, and more access to high studies, etc…)**

 **So we're done with the school system and stuff. Now, let's take a look at how old are the characters and why they're in those classes.**

 **Freddy**

Freddy is in a regular situation ; 15 years old for the level 4. It's normal, he didn't fail any year, but he doesn't have very good grades, he always get B and C. His favorite subject is Drama & Music, even if the teachers get on his nerves sometimes. He's born on July 12th (lol I gave him my birthday).

 **Jack**

Jack is in a regular situation even if he's older than Freddy ; 16 years old for the level 4. His favorite subject is Sports. He didn't fail any year neither, he's just born on October 3rd, so he's a year older than everyone in his class.

 **Bonnie**

Bonnie is absolutely NOT in a regular situation ; he's 18 years-old for the level 3. That's because he failed many many times some of classes and didn't want to take summer classes. So he restarted his year, but didn't go farer than level 3, and it's not because he has a lot of difficulty at school, just because of personnal problems I'll not reveal in here because… Spoilers! ;) By the way, that's his last year in this school, he will be obligated to take classes at adults' school because he's too old. He's born on May 24th.

 **Chica**

Chica is in a regular situation ; she's 13 years old for level 2. She's really smart and gets very good grades! Her favorite subject is science. She's born on September 19th.

 **Fredrick**

Fredrick is also in a regular situation, and it's the same thing than Foxy : because he's born on November 13th, he's 15 years old for level 3. He's in sports too, but he doesn't like school at all, espicially math classes. (I feel you, bro.)

 **Candy**

Candy is in a regular situation ; 14 years old for level 3. He's born on July 22th. He likes to go to school and see his friends and stuff, he really really likes the Music & Program drama, but Candy has a lot of difficulty with Math and History classes (he has really really bad grades in those subjects, and he also hates some of the teachers! He's trilingual, and perfectly speaks French, English and Japanese, so he thinks the teachers are giving stupid classes.

 **Maxim**

Maxim (Mangle) is in a regular situation too ; 14 years old for level 3. He's born on January 26th. He's really smart and learn easily, but he doesn't like to study and learn some terms by heart. He's the « learning by doing » kind. Computers and informatic maniac, he knows how to hack the school's informatic system, even the police's one! He has some respectable grades, so he doesn't need to hack anything.

 **Cherry**

Cherry is 16 years old for level 4, and she's not in a regular situation, because she is born on February 28th. She failed her level 4th year, and that was because she was kind of lazy. She changed of school because of Candy, and she really doesn't like school. She's some kind of rebel girl!

 **Franky**

Franky is 14 years old for level 3, that's a normal situation, he's born on April 21th. He doesn't like school at all, espicially people in it! He's lazy because he is anxious, depressed and tired, but he does the best he can. The only class he likes is the Art class, because the teacher encourages him to improve, and because he's really good at drawing.

 **Spring**

Spring is 17 years old for level 5, that's a normal situation. He's born on March 5th. He doesn't like school, but he has respectable grades, just like Freddy. He's into sports, even tho he's a lazy student, he's part of the basketball team (he's really really tall). He has been out of the school many times for fights and stuff.

 **And what about me?**

 **Well, I'm veeeeery sorry, but I really need to study my math, because just like Candy, I suck at it! QuQ Chapter 5 is coming soon, it's just that it's a long chapter and I need to work on other things! I swear, I PROMISE it will be out next week!**

 **This is it, the big finale!**

… **.got it…?**

 **Springtrap Finale…!**

… **no?**

 **Okay then.**

 **Well, thanks to the people who follows FNOS on DA, Fanfiction and even Facebook QuQ I'm glad you like it 3 And thanks to my amazing friends for all the support! 3 3 I love you all! 3**


	7. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 : Bad guy!**_

 **[!Luddy's Note!]**

 **Hey darlings! Sorry it's been a long time since I haven't post. I'm very very late I know and I'm sorry… But understand : a lot of things hapened during the last month and now blblbl ye. I post now.**

 **Sorry !**

 **Hope you will enjoy this chapter! See you!**

 **Oh and PS : I don't own the song QuQ**

Monday, the oh-so-hated day.

Mangle was part of the people who hated Mondays. He always had badluck on that day, even the tiniest things were dangerous for his lucky side. Maybe because of all this clumsiness?

The white haired boy walked to school, but then, his cellphone started to ring. He quickly made it shut by answering the call.

« Hello? »

« Mangle! » Candy's voice said, happily. « Where are you? »

« Um… in front of the school, why? »

He was curious ; his best friend's voice seemed pretty much excited.

« Come over the drama pannel, where the showstage is! I have to show you something amazing! » he sang. « But well, did you bring you bass? »

« Nah, I didn't. I never bring it school… »

« Aww shooks… But well, okay. Come over, we're waiting for you! »

The tone started, signifying Candy hung off the phone. Mangle sighed, then shut his cellphone to put it back in his pocket. He led the way down to the drama and music building, heading to the showstage, as Candy told him. Once he reached the theater, he saw Candy waving at him, guitar in his hand, Cherry by his side, sitting behind drums. Mangle smiled when he saw the bass on the stage, just like if it was destined to be his place.

« Guess what, bud'! I joined the band contest with Cherry! And… I was wondering… Would you like to join us too? We really need a bassist, and a piano player… »

« Well, I'm… I'm not that much good… » he shyly said.

« Are you kidding me? » Cherry squealed. « You're excellent! You put so much energy when you play! It would suck if you don't join. »

Mangle rolled his eyes and smiled.

« Okay, I'm in. »

They both cheered and highfived, then hugged their effeminated friend. Candy lent him the instrument that was so similar to a guitar, and Mangle timidly took it between his hands.

« Show me what you got! »

Mangle stood on the stage and held the bass in his hand, plugging it to an amp, then took a deep breath. He started to scratch the instrument, playing a few accorded notes, and played a background melody. Cherry smiled, and looked at her childhood friend.

« I told you he's excellent! » she mumbled.

« Woah… I didn't know he plays an instrument… » Candy said, surprised.

Once the melody has stopped, Mangle looked at his two friends, with an unconfident look. Those two started to applause, and Candy was smiling so bright he could illuminate the whole theater.

« Wow! Mangle, I'm impressed! With a few repetition hours, you'll be perfect! We're gonna win this contest! » he cheered.

The young androgyne boy blushed a little bit and looked away, feeling embarrassed, then put the bass back to its place. Candy was leaping on place, cheering and singing that his band would be awesome.

« Okay guys ! Come back for the lunchtime we will chose the song that we'll play for the auditions! You're in ? »

« Yup ! » they all answered.

« Okay good. See you at noon ! »

Candy put back his guitar in its case, then swung it on his shoulder. He waved at his two best friends and left the show room, singing happily, as always.

Mangle timidly waved at Cherry before going back to the school, leading to the math classroom. He never really liked maths, but he has good grades, B and C, so he never really complained about it.

xxx

Once all the classes were all over, the trio went to the showstage, chatting together, but when they reached the pannel, they realized that there was another group on the stage.

A quartet of singers, staring Leeloo, Skite, Dice and Grell, two girls and two boys, who just sing their song a capella. When Candy heard them sing, he felt like their voices were made for eachother's one. Cherry looked at her two friends, who were intimidated by the power of this band.

« They… They sing very, amazingly well… » Mangle mumbled, fascinated.

Candy bit his lower lip.

« We'll never beat them ! We need to find another singer, with an amazing voice ! We have no chances in front of them… » he said, disappointed.

« Don't worry, Candy, we'll find someone with a voice as beautiful as yours ! »

Once the song was over, the a capella singers cheered and complimented eachother. But when they saw the other band… They seemed like they were disturbed.

« Well, well, well ! What have we here ? » said the pink haired girl. « Oh, a little band, part of the competition ? »

Leeloo crossed her arms against her breast and looked at the trio. The other members of her band came by her side and looked at Candy and his friends.

« Aww, aren't they so cuuuute ? You're part of the competition, little ones ? » Dice mocked.

« Well, at least, we know how to play and read music ! » Cherry answered.

The two girls chuckled.

« We don't need music. We ARE the music ! Oh… You came here to exalt your performance for the audition ? How sweet… Guys, come on, we should leave them alone. They must hardly be coached, if they want to have a chance ! »

The singers quartet just left the room, and Candy tried hard to keep his patience. So he just smiled and looked at his friends.

« Don't worry guys ! We'll beat them and they will fall like leaves, begging us to forgive them… »

He smiled on a malicious way, then climbed on the stage and plugged his guitar to an amp. He invited his friends to join him on stage, and when they do, someone just popped out from the bleachers.

« Stop ! »

Candy looked at the person…

« Not you again ! »

Cherry rose an eyebrow. That guy who was with them when Freddy gave a tour of the school ? What was he doing there ?

« Hey, hey, guys, don't worry, I'm not here to bother you or something. I just want to have a nice chat with a bunch of, if you want, new future friends ! »

« You called me a fag. » Candy respond, on a monotone way.

Fredrick rolled his eyes and came closer to them.

« I heard you were looking for a singer ! »

Mangle was listening in silence. He didn't know much about Fredrick, but god… What a nice face. He looked serious and sharp, and pretty at the same time.

But Candy just didn't like much Fredrick. He didn't do a good first impression.

« Nope, we're not ! »

« So, why were you saying that a few moments ago ? »

The blue haired young boy rolled his eyes.

« I don't want you in my band, that's it ! » he said, sharply.

« Wait, wait, Candy ! »

Cherry came closer to them and looked straight in Fredrick's eyes.

« You know how to sing ? »

« Yup. »

« You play an instrument ? »

« Well, I put all my concentration into singing, but I play a little bit of piano. »

Cherry smiled.

« Wait a second ! »

She pulled Candy appart and went talk to him, trying to convince him to let Fredrick join the band, as the lead singer. During this time, Mangle was alone with the brown/ginger haired boy.

« …hi… » he mumbled.

« Hello. »

« So… You will join the band ? »

« I hope so ! » he said, without a smile.

« Why you want to join so bad ? » Mangle asked, curious.

Fredrick adumbrated a little shabby smile.

« Let's say that you're not the only one who wants to kick someone's ass. »

Mangle seemed suprised. Then, Fredrick give a hand to Mangle.

« Fredrick Gregory, nice to meet you. »

« Um… Maxim Bush, you can just call me Mangle if you want to… »

They shook eachother's hand. Then, Mangle just cleared his throat. He wasn't really comfortable with new people, espicially when it was time to talk to them. But that Fredrick character… He has something… Special. Something that caught Mangle's whole attention… But he couldn't explain what.

A few moments of silence after, Candy and Cherry came back.

« Show me what you've got, Fredrick. » Candy said.

The band go sit in the bleachers, Fredrick was alone on the stage. No microphone, no music, it was all a capella.

« Okay ! Three… two… one… Go ! »

Fredrick opened his mouth and sang a few notes, before singing some lyrics.

 _We are young_

 _But we have heart_

 _Born in this world as it all falls apart_

 _We are strong_

 _But we don't belong_

 _Born in this world as it all falls apart_

Only a few lyrics, and Cherry was already impressed. Mangle couldn't help but smile widely, as the notes were perfectly sang even if Fredrick didn't have music.

 _So we march to the drums of the damned as we come_

 _Watch it burn in the sun_

 _We are numb_

Powerful, strong, beautiful, stable voice. Candy was very, very suprised about that… Impressed ? Not yet. He needed to hear the complete song.

 _We are young_

 _But we have heart_

 _Born in this world as it all falls apart_

 _We are strong_

 _But we don't belong_

 _Born in this world as it all falls apart_

Once Fredrick stopped singing, Mangle and Cherry applauded. Candy stood there, the mouth wide open, so suprised that he couldn't say a word.

« God damn it… What a fucking slapping voice… » he mumbled, impressed.

« So ? » Fredrick said, with his shabby grin.

After a little moment of thinking and hesitating, Candy finally made up his mind.

« Okay. You're in, Fredrick ! BUT! … If you say or do something hurtful to one of us, you're out, okay ? I don't want to figure out some cases. »

The whole band cheer. It was a super good decision !

Espicially for Fredrick, who will finally shine and squash that dumbass Freddy Fazbear, who was a little bit too present for him…


End file.
